I Missed You
by Angelic Land
Summary: Takes place in Seresu a few years after the group of dimension travelers had gone their separate ways. Syaoran and Fai resume their relationship. Some good boy on boy action! (Yaoi!)


**(A/N): This is my second competition piece, for my second SyaoFai competition with Kain Sinner. Please leave a review on each story, and indicate which one you liked better! We both have a lot of fun doing this, so enjoy! **

A couple of years after completing their long journey together, Syaoran decided to visit Fai. He and his friends had finally mastered the ability of traveling to different dimensions, after watching Mokona do it time after time.

Sakura, who had become Syaoran's best friend over the years, waved goodbye, as the boy stepped through the portal he'd created. It led him to Seresu; a country filled with ice. He was very glad he'd worn a warm coat, because the snow was coming down heavily.

Everything was coated in a thick layer of white. The sky was dark, and Syaoran had almost no idea where he was. The wind was blowing harshly, and it was hard to see what was in front of him. He could feel the frost bite beginning to set in. Eventually, after following the dark path he found himself on, upon entering the world, the boy discovered a familiar sign. It pointed him in the direction towards the palace.

The palace was a tall, ornate mansion atop a steep mountain littered with cliffs, ledges, and snow-covered evergreen trees. After Ashura had passed away, Fai assumed the responsibility of Archmage; the head wizard of Seresu, and resided there.

Syaoran drew closer to the palace gates, as he climbed the slippery slope. When he reached the gate, he thought no one was there to greet him, until a massive door cracked open slightly, and then he saw the friendly blonde man that he knew, peak his head out.

"Syaoran!" Fai called, running across the stone porch, and down the stairs to meet the boy.

The wizard enveloped Syaoran in a tight hug. Both of them were so glad to see each other.

"Fai, it's so great to see you!" The boy said, nuzzling his face into Fai's warm chest.

"You must be freezing. Let's go inside," Fai said, taking Syaoran by the hand.

The brunette could only blush, feeling his already rosy cheeks grow even redder. It had been so long since he and Fai had been able to see each other, due to their physical separation, and the death of Ashura, the previous high mage. He'd yearned for the wizard's soft touch for long enough.

When they were inside, Syaoran took off his coat, and went with Fai to sit down in the parlor. Both males laid down on a beautiful sofa. The boy practically sprawled his body on top of Fai's, and pressed their lips together.

"How are you, my dear? I've missed you so much," Syaoran said, breaking their kiss for only a quick moment.

"I couldn't be better, now that you're here, Syao," Fai responded, going back to deepening their kiss. "You don't know how much I've missed you too," he added, taking a breath.

Syaoran was beginning to feel much warmer, now that his body was pressed against his boyfriend's. He was starting to feel his pants getting tight as he felt Fai's groin against his. Fai was beginning to feel the same tightness, and pulled Syaoran closer, running his long, slender arms down the boy's back.

"Should we, uh… go to your room, Fai?" Syaoran asked, with an adorably pleading look on his face.

"I'd love that," Fai beamed, as the two boys got up.

In the bedroom, Syaoran started taking off his clothes, leaving only his underwear on. The boy's shorts were growing painfully tight, as he watched Fai take off his shirt and pants. The wizard was wearing a light shade of blue, one of his favorite colors, to contain his rather large manhood. The way that pale color complemented his fair skin was just too satisfying. Fai then pushed his lover down onto the bed. He could see that the boy was more than ready.

Fai removed Syaoran's fitted underwear, revealing his already completely hardened length. The wizard teasingly stroked the brunette's member with one hand, as he played with some of the boy's other features. He licked his way down Syaoran's chest and then all the way down to the tip of his hardness; starting to give him a little bit of action, as he swallowed the boy's straining erection.

Syaoran moaned in delight, feeling the warmth of the blonde's mouth surrounding the area presently surging with pleasure. Fai held the strong boy in place, as he bobbed his head up and down. Syaoran wanted to thrust so badly, but the wizard's grip on his waist was firm enough to prohibit any movement other than his own.

When the boy felt his pre-cum starting to leak out, Fai licked it all off, tasting a hint of saltiness, and shifted his position. He got underneath Syaoran, letting the brunette slide his underwear down his long, gracefully toned legs, before beginning to prepare him for what he _really _wanted to do.

Fai was fully hard now as well, and feeling Syaoran insert a wet finger into his entrance was a discomfort, but he knew it wasn't going to last long. The blonde man mewled beautifully at the addition of a second finger, and then shivered in pleasure as his third digit brushed against a familiar bundle of nerves.

"Oh… Syao… I need you, please!" The wizard begged.

"I need you too, Fai," Syaoran said, as he lathered his member in saliva, then positioning himself in between Fai's legs.

The boy pushed his full length into Fai, having to restrain himself from exploding at just the sensation of the tightness. He waited a moment, before moving, but he could tell that the blonde was already writhing in ecstacy by the way his back arched at the intrusion of his member. Syaoran was good at finding that spot right away, especially since he had a fairly advantageous size.

The brunette started thrusting into the blonde at a dizzying pace, pushing his hormones to their limits. He grabbed the wizard's hardness and pumped it in time with his own motions.

"Mmm… oh yeah…" Fai moaned, feeling as though he were drowning in the tenderness of Syaoran's touch.

Not too far into their fully passionate embrace, the blonde's pre-cum was running down Syaoran's hand. The boy was panting loudly, as he pounded into the wizard.

"Fai… Nghh… I don't think I'm gonna last much longer," he grunted.

"Me neither," the mage replied.

All they could hear was the sound of their hot, sticky bodies colliding with each other. After several more deep thrusts, the pressure of Syaoran's penis on Fai's prostate was causing him to see stars flash across his path of vision.

"Syao!" Fai yelled, as his seed shot out; dirtying his lover's abdominals with a hot, thick stream of liquid.

"Nygh… Fai!" Syaoran slammed into the taller man, releasing his semen deep into Fai, after feeling his muscles clench tightly around his manliness.

Both of them were out of breath, but gently held each other after coming down from their heightened states of bliss.

"I love you, Fai"

"Mmm… I love you too, Syao," he replied, burying his face into the younger male's chest, as both of them drifted off to sleep.

The snow continued to fall through the night, until the morning, when the boys woke up. Fai and Syaoran lazily got out of bed and stood at the bay window together across the room, overlooking the beautiful view of the wintery alpine mountainside. The snow sparkled on the treetops, and the frozen lake at the bottom looked like the perfect place to go ice skating.


End file.
